Angel of dead
by Haruhi Yamashiki
Summary: sasuke tiene un secreto es escritor de fanfic's. Sakura Haruno llama su atencion, Pero tambien la misteriosa escritora Angel of dead


Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y un poco de OoC.

Angel of dead

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años, estudio en la academia Konoha high school, soy un chico promedio, mi mejor amigo y el único que tengo Naruto Uzumaki piensa que soy un inadaptado social solo porque yo no me la paso brin coteando y gritando como él y su mejor amiga la motita rosada de Sakura Haruno.

Haruno Sakura fue la única chica que me ha llamado la atención alguna vez, porque a pesar de su comportamiento inmaduro y soso cuando se encuentra con el dobe y conmigo estoy seguro de que ella esconde algo, aunque más de una vez he tenido que darme bofetadas mentales por pensar tal tontería, seguramente Haruno era como las demás chicas del instituto que se tiraban encima de cualquier espécimen masculino más o menos aceptable que tuviesen a menos de cien metros y que solo pensaban en sus tontas novelas cursis que derrochaban miel en cada párrafo.

De solo pensar en eso me asqueaba, detestaba lo dulce por el hecho de que tenía un paladar sensible con el que muy fácilmente me empalagaba.

Y aun más asqueroso era el hecho de que estaba gastando mi precioso tiempo en la biblioteca, sin el ruido de el par de escandalosos, ya que normalmente la pelirosa pasaba un montón de tiempo riendo de las payasadas del usuratonkachi, pensando en la mota rosa a la que muy apenas y saludaba, aunque al menos era menos ruidosa que mis demás compañeras que se me arrojaban a las piernas sin un poco de decoro.

Encendí mi laptop y abrí un documento nuevo de Word, mi mayor secreto que ni siquiera mi dobe mejor amigo conocía era que escribía fanfiction's, no me mal interpreten no escribía de esas historias de amor ciego en el cual los dos protagonistas se enamoraban y se la pasan dándose palabras melosas hasta que se hartaran.

Yo prefería las historias de misterio y terror de esas en las que la protagonista es una loca asesina y el protagonista es un tipo sin sentimientos que se desase de ella.

La pagina en la cual publicaba mis trabajos había una sección para este género y ahí había una escritora que me llamaba la atención, su seudónimo era Angel of Dead, sabía que era una chica y que vivía en Japón por su perfil pero eso era todo no daba información de ella a grandes rasgos y aun así no había un trabajo de ella que no hubiese comentado y que no estuviese en mi categoría de favoritos.

Había algo en ella que me atraía como con Sakura aun que estoy seguro que no es que tenga un pelo color rosa algodón que tienes que voltear a ver cada vez que pasa.

Angel of dead también había leído todos mis fic's y siempre le pedía su opinión, era una persona con la que podía conversar tranquilamente, lo cual era raro ya que solo lograba eso con mi hermano mayor que ahora que estaba en prácticas de la universidad muy apenas lo veia.

Todas las historias de Angel of dead tenían un poco de romance y sus personajes siempre tenían los mismos nombres Sanosuke y Asura, y en todas sus historias el siempre terminaba lastimándola o matándola, y aun así las historias siempre eran demasiado interesantes y con un argumento distinto y más elaborado que el anterior.

A pesar de todas las veces que había conversado con la extraña escritora, nunca le había preguntado su nombre, y cada vez que tenía la intención de hacerlo había algo que me detenía, casi parecía que alguien se interponía entre esa información y yo.

Tal vez la conocía y ninguno de los dos estábamos enterados, tan rápido como esa idea llego la descarte, no conocía a nadie que encajase en la idea que tenia de Angel of dead, ni si quiera la bibliotecaria que se la vivía con sus libros de azúcar.

Intente concentrarme en mi escrito pero cuando justo empezaba a escribir el titulo llegaron el dobe y la motita provocando que nos corrieran de la biblioteca, mas por culpa del dobe que nada.

Naruto era un idiota y estaba consciente de ello pero había veces en las cuales me sorprendía lo estúpido que era su comportamiento ante las reglas más simples como guardar silencio en la biblioteca, que se agarrase a gritar que eso era reprimir la libertad de expresión era una babosada, lo único que me parecía imposible era que supiera lo que era la libertad de expresión.

Interrumpí lo que fuese que estuviesen discutiendo el usuratonkachi y el algodón de azúcar y le pregunte lo que llevaba matándome por dentro desde que salimos de la biblioteca.

-Oye dobe, ¿en serio sabes lo que es la libertad de expresión?-

-… Bueno… mmm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas teme?- estaba evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Apuesto que lo escucho en alguna protesta en la televisión- Sakura rio ante su pequeña broma y a mí no me quedo más que sonreír, había sido muy gracioso.

Naruto detuvo su caminar y volteo a ver a Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Como es que supiste Sakura-chan, eres adivina- el dobe daba pena ajena.

-Tsk, por que no me sorprende tu idiotez-

Solo se escuchaba la risa de la pelirosa mientras dejaba detrás a ese par de escandalosos y me dirigía a mi casa, llegue y como siempre comí solo, mi hermano se encontraba en la universidad y mis padres habían muerto cuando tenía ocho años.

Tome una ducha y abrí el documento que había "empezado" en la biblioteca, comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que sabia acerca de mis padres, tal vez fuese bueno escribir de ellos, la mayoría de las veces me inspiraba en ellos para escribir, quizás eso me orillaba a mantener en secreto este pasatiempo tan poco común entre mis compañeros, después de todo para ellos era demasiado frio como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas tan sentimentales.

Termine de escribir mi fic, lo llame sombras del más allá, trataba acerca de un detective que comenzaba a trabajar y tenía que encontrar a un asesino en serie sin saber que su compañero era cómplice y había estado encubriendo al asesino y que habían matado a su hermana, al final mata a el asesino y se suicida después.

Como siempre espere el comentario de Angel of dead, mi seudónimo era Renegade, porque me sentía como un traidor hacia Naruto cuando le escondía secretos y de fuego por mis padres que habían muerto en un incendio.

* * *

_**Angel of dead**_

_Hola!_

_Me parece que fue genial la forma tan detallada en la que narraste los sucesos en los cuales encontró a su hermana muerta, ¿seguro que no eres detective?_

_Estoy segura de que deseas ser escrito profesional._

_Tal vez podrías hacer otro capítulo en el cual resulte que el detective no está muerto y que era el cuerpo del ayudante para atraerlo y vengarse por su hermana._

_Eres súper escribiendo Renegade. _

_Se despide Angel_

* * *

_**Renegade **_

_Angel me parece perfecta tu idea de escribir un segundo capítulo en el cual regrese el detective, inclusive le daría más énfasis al título, empezare ya mismo a escribir el siguiente capítulo, esperó que cuando esté terminado me digas tu opinión que siempre es tan productiva para mí._

_Gracias por tus comentarios._

_Sayonara_

_Atte. Renegade_

* * *

Comencé a escribir la segunda parte de mi fic, mientras escribía mas ideas llegaban a mi mente y pensé que tal vez podría hacer un tercer capítulo.

Estaba consciente de que este día no podría terminar el capitulo, así que apague mi laptop y me metí a la ducha, espere a mi hermano para cenar cuando me llego un mensaje.

* * *

_**Hora: 11:57 p. m.**_

_**Fecha: martes 8 de enero del 2013 **_

_**Remitente: Itachi**_

_**Destinatario: Sasuke**_

_Sasuke siento si me esperaste para cenar, hoy tengo que quedarme en el hospital, Kisame me pidió que lo cubriera, porque tenía una cita para un trabajo de medio tiempo, su mama está enferma y debe ayudar con el alquiler cena tranquilo llegare mañana en la tarde._

_Te quiero, buenas noches ototo._

* * *

Cene en silencio y me fui a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes, pase toda la tarde escribiendo que aun no había comenzado mi tarea.

Me dormí como a las 2 de la mañana, y en la mañana levantarme fue un suplicio, mire el reloj y casi me da un ataque, era realmente tarde y el dobe no tardaría en llegar por mí, si es que él no se había quedado dormido también.

* * *

_**Hora: 9:12 a.m.**_

_**Fecha: miércoles 9 de enero del 2013**_

_**Remitente: Sasuke**_

_**Destinatario: dobe**_

_Dobe se me hizo tarde, por favor dime que no te quedaste dormido y que ya casi llegas por mi._

_Te juro que si te quedaste dormido te castro._

_Mueve tu trasero y pasa por mi rápido._

* * *

_**Hora: 9:19 a.m.**_

_**Fecha: miércoles 9 de enero del 2013**_

_**Remitente: Naruto**_

_**Destinatario: teme**_

_Jejeje que idiota eres teme, no te preocupes ya paso por ti, voy en el auto de Shikamaru, nos vemos en tu casa en 5 minutos, no llegaremos tarde n.n_

_Además el primer bloque lo tenemos con Kakashi-sensei y el siempre llega tarde._

* * *

Termine de arreglarme y espere a que llegaran por mí, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran Naruto y Shikamaru.

Entramos al salón y aun no había llegado nuestro maestro de literatura Kakashi-sensei.

Tome asiento en mi butaca y espere, pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos y llego el profesor, justo cuando comencé a preguntarme porque me molesto en llegar temprano si de todos modos terminamos tomando solo la mitad de la clase.

-Los ordenare en parejas de dos para que realicen una obra literaria de cinco mil palabras para el viernes, pueden elegir el tema que quieran-.

Esperaba que me tocara con Shikamaru era el único en mi clase que tenía casi mi mismo nivel intelectual.

-Las parejas son: Neji y Ten Ten, Naruto y Hinata, Ino y Sai, Sakura y Sasuke…- deje de oír lo que el sensei decía cuando menciono mi nombre, no puedo creer que me haya tocado trabajar con ella, lo peor de todo es que nunca me había tocado trabajar con ella y no sabía si sería como con el dobe que todo lo que hacía estaba mal.

Al terminar las clases me quede en el salón con Sakura, lo mejor sería terminar esto lo mas rápido posible.

-vamos a la biblioteca- le dije con un tono de voz sin sentimientos.

-si Sasuke-kun- ella hablo amablemente pero sin molestarse por mi tono de voz, casi parecía que me estaba ignorando.

-¿cuál crees que debería de ser el tema del que hablemos?- solamente espero que no quiera que escribamos una historia de amor, arruinaría mi imagen.

-Que te parece si hacemos una historia de misterio, como una de asesinos-.

Me sorprendió en demasía su respuesta, tal vez teníamos más cosas en común de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de ese género?- no pude evitar preguntar, tal vez ya había encontrado a Angel of dead.

-mmm… tal vez debamos comenzar a escribir- no entendí por que evadió mi pregunta, no importa tenía todo el día para descubrirlo.

Terminamos solamente 2856 palabras, y quedamos que mañana terminaríamos los demás.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- realmente me sorprendió que Sakura no fuera como yo me la imaginaba, era muy inteligente, no era todo rosa y me recordó a Angel of dead, estaba segura de que ella era la misteriosa escritora.

Sakura asintió y aunque Naruto no viniese con nosotros no estábamos incómodos, de hecho estábamos conversando amenamente.

Deje a Sakura en su casa y me apresure en llegar a mi casa, entre al comentario que me había dejado Angel of dead y comencé a dejarle un mensaje, total si me equivocaba de todos modos no la conocía.

* * *

_**Renegade **_

_Estoy seguro de que eres Sakura Haruno, si es así tú ya sabes quién soy yo me equivoco, en tal caso, mi pregunta seria._

_¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

_Tampoco es como que sea un secreto de estado, pero me gustaría sabe si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Atte. Renegade_

* * *

Casi en seguida me llego un mensaje de Angel of dead

_**Angel of dead**_

_Qué te parece si hablamos mañana, debemos terminar el trabajo, espero que no estés enojado Sasuke-kun._

_No podía llegar y decirte:_

_Hola Sasuke-kun soy Angel of dead, no puedo decirte como se que eres tu por que quien me lo dijo me mataría, espero que podamos ser amigos._

_Cualquiera creería que estoy loca._

_Se despide Angel_

* * *

Sakura tenía un punto a su favor, pero escribió que alguien le había dicho, lo cual era raro porque nadie sabía que yo escribía.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente más temprano que lo usual, desayune y me arregle con total calma, estaba esperando que fuese el momento de seguir con el trabajo con Sakura para poder contestar.

* * *

_**Hora: 9:00 a.m.**_

_**Fecha: jueves 10 de enero del 2013**_

_**Remitente: Naruto**_

_**Destinatario: teme**_

_Lo siento teme hoy no podre pasar por ti, debo ir por Sakura-chan, se perdió por que se quedo a dormir en casa de Ino y no sabe cómo llegar y Ino se enfermo, nos vemos en la escuela, Shikamaru no irá al instituto, se quedara con Ino, lo siento baka-suke, nos vemos mas tarde._

* * *

Agradecí el hecho de haberme levantado temprano y tome mis cosas para irme, era raro del dobe avisar con tiempo, estaba casi seguro de que él le había dicho a Sakura que yo era Renegade, aunque no sé como lo supo, ignore ese hecho y las clases pasaran normales, Sakura y Naruto llegaron tarde pero la primer clase era literatura y no hubo problema pero no pude hablar con ellos ya enseguida llego Kakashi-sensei.

Al timbre de salida vi como Naruto le decía algo a Sakura y ella asentía y después Naruto salió disparado detrás de Hinata.

Me acerque a ella y la vi tensarse.

-Vallamos a la biblioteca- al parecer mi tono calmado la asusto más que mi tono frio por que la vi tensarse aun mas, no pude evitar reír un poco.

En cuanto llegamos me senté y ella se sentó enfrente casi parecía una niña regañada, de nuevo no pude evitar reír un poco, ella me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Parece que has visto un fantasma, cálmate Sakura-.

-Deberíamos de comenzar el trabajo-.

Estaba evadiendo el tema del que debíamos hablar y realmente no quería ponerla más incomoda así que la deje ser, ya hablaríamos cuando termináramos.

Terminamos el trabajo antes de lo previsto, ahora que sabía que ella era Angel of dead no tenia porque retener sus ideas en su cabeza.

-Sakura debemos hablar de...-

Me vi interrumpido por Karin que se sentó en mis piernas, y comenzó a besar mi cuello y cuando pude quitármela de encima ve a Sakura levantarse.

-Los dejare solos- su voz se escucho como un murmullo.

La observe salir corriendo de la biblioteca, recogí mis cosas y Salí corriendo detrás de ella, pero no pude encontrarla, estuve así un rato hasta que recurrí a mi última opción… Naruto.

-Naruto-.

_-QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA SASUKEEE!-._

Esto era serio Naruto nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Naruto necesito que me digas donde esta Sakura-.

Escuche como hablaba con ella, intentando ser discreto, cosa imposible para él, y le preguntaba si podía decirme donde estaban.

_-Lo siento teme, Sakura-chan no quiere hablar contigo-._

Escuche el sonido que demostraba que me habia colgado, el maldito me habia colgado

Ignore el comentario de Naruto, al menos sabia que él no estaba enojado conmigo.

Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a el apartamento de mi mejor amigo, estaba seguro de que estaban ahí, llegue y el portero me dijo que Naruto no se encontraba, creí que Naruto le había pedido que no me dejara entrar así que de todos modos subí a su piso, pero no estaba ahí.

Mi segunda opción era la casa de Sakura, toque pero su madre me dijo que aun no había llegado que estaba con Naruto.

Era ya demasiado tarde y me preocupaban Sakura y Naruto , decidí ir caminando a mi casa, tal vez en el camino pudiese ver a Sakura, me había dado cuenta de que ella me gustaba y mucho.

De repente un pétalo de flor de cerezo paso enfrente de mí, voltee a la derecha y ahí había un hermoso parque de arboles de cerezo.

Y en medio del campo se encontraba Sakura llorando, se me rompió el corazón, Naruto volteo y me dio una mirada de aprobación, se levanto sin que Sakura se diera cuenta y me susurro.

-Cuídala teme-.

Me acerque en silencio a Sakura y la abrace por la espalda, sentí como de repente dejo de sollozar y me miro a los ojos, dejo de abrazarme para comenzar a pegarme en el pecho.

-SUELTAME, SUELtame, por favor suéltame Sasuke-.

Me partía el alma verla así, y la abrase aun más fuerte.

-Te quiero por favor Sakura, no te alejes-.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun-

Y en medio del parque de cerezos la bese.

-Que te parece si ahora escribimos historias de esas que escuren miel-.

-Mmm…solo si es de Angel dead y Renegade-.

-Me parece perfecto-.


End file.
